Inside Out
by DorkusMaximus
Summary: An alternate ending to The Dark.  While escaping the Underworld, Ethan, Isabel, Matt, John, Arkarian and Sarah have to go through the trials again, only this time, things get alot worse.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ****Arkarian**

Looking down at Dillon, I can't help but feel an absolute feeling of despair. It's just as if all the evils of this Underworld are sitting there and taunting me. They are waving my only thread of hope in front of my face, and I hate it.

I look up to see Isabel and Ethan share a look. Judging by their expressions, they don't like our other and only alternative.

"There's nothing we can do about, Ethan," Isabel says in a quiet voice.

"I know," he says back. Running a hand through his hair he continues on with, "I just hate it. I never want to have to see what I saw again. It was worse than…." he looks at Sera, his voice cutting off.

Looking back and forth between the pair, I can't help but think that I was wrong in thinking that Isabel could really want me, despite what had happened just a few minutes ago. Man, this sucks.

Clearing my throat, I add on my own opinion. "If we are going to go anywhere, we should probably go out a different way than how you all came in, considering the dogs and what not."

Isabel and Ethan nod in agreement. Looking down at Sera, Ethan asks, "Is there another way out of here?"

"I think that there is a secret passageway out of here. I was always too scared to try it out though," Sera murmured while pointing to somewhere on the other side of the room. Isabel gasps at the sight of it. Of course she would though. I had forgotten about her affinity with the light. Good thing that they have torches as well.

"Well, Sera. There is only one way to find out if that passageway works or not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!!! I do not own ****GoT**** or the characters that coincide with it! However, this plot/idea in this story is mine!**

**Chapter 2: Isabel**

Right now, I am deeply crushed. But right now is not the time to dwell on the feeling of rejection that is coursing through my veins right now. Right now, I have to focus on getting home.

"Hey, Isabel, what do you think of us going down this passageway?" asks Ethan.

"If it will get us out of here faster, I am all for it. This place is giving me the creeps," I reply, with a shiver running down my spine. I just can't shake off this feeling of impending doom. Arkarian looks at me, and I suddenly have a hard time breathing. All of these emotions running through me can't be a good thing.

Turning away, I look over to where Sera is still pointing. Walking over, I look down the path. It looks kinda creepy, but it has to be better than going across that lake again. Looking back at everyone else, I say, "There's no better time like the present. We had better get a move on!"

Grabbing the packs, Ethan is the first one to reach me. Bending down towards me, he whispers in my ear, "Are you OK? That was a rotten thing for your brother to do and even worse for Arkarian to do. Are you gonna be able to work with the both of them now?"

"I kinda have to. It's the only way that we are going to get home. That, and I really don't want to focus on my rumbling tummy," I say with a half laugh, half sigh. Seeing that everyone is finally with us, I start to lead the way down. Matt looks like he is about to object to me being up front, so I cut of the beginning of his sentence with, "I am the only one that can see clearly down there. If something were to try to sneak up on us, I would be able to tell you all. Have a little bit of faith in me, Matt."

Starting down, the feeling of impending doom starts to increase within my own being. It is getting harder and harder to shake. Turning to Ethan, I tell him of it. "I don't know what it means. It's like my sixth sense is in overdrive," I whisper frantically.

"I know what you mean," he whispers back. "My gut is telling me that we should be going back, but it seems like this is our only option. What do you think we should do?"

"I really want to go back, but even more, I want to get the hell out of here. Should we do a coin toss?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." The two of us come to a stop, which makes the others collide into us. Using our hands, we tell them to shut up. The last thing we need is noise right now. Ethan gets down on the cave floor, and starts to dig through the bag for a coin when it hits me.

I can't help but yell as the vision grips my mind. Clamping my hands to my head, I hit the floor. Ethan catches me, and starts to calm me. "Don't fight it," he whispers over and over again. I feel another hand on my head, but I don't try to find out who's it is. All I can think about right now is the bright light that is now hitting my eyes.

It's this light that I try to focus on. Taking in deep breaths, I go further into the vision. It's then that things start to unfold. What I see is grey, but peaceful. I can't help but feel a long sense of déjà' vu. Walking along the path in my head, I hear this noise behind me, but I ignore it. Instead I keep on walking. There is another bright light ahead that I feel that I must reach, for that will be my ticket home. As I walk, I see that this place is a bridge, leading into a fog. My curiosity gets to me, and I start to cross the bridge.

It's then that I hear him.

"Isabel. Isabel, turn around and come home."

The next thing that I see is Ethan's concerned look. It's then that I realize that tears are starting to brim around my eyes.

"What did you see?" he asks.

Looking up at Arkarian, I tell him, "Nothing. Nothing of importance."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. So this chapter is a little short. This one coincides with the next chapter (which will be up in a few ****days ****). The next chapter is super long, and if I had posted it all at once, well, you would've gotten bored. Keep them reviews coming!!!! Thanks!!!!**

**Chapter Three: ****Arkarian**

Watching Isabel have that vision was….well, it was strange. What was even stranger still, was the strong feeling of wanting to strangle Ethan.

Isabel slowly gets up, averting her gaze from me. Right now, a look of pure anger is starting to darken her eyes. Looking at Ethan, she says, "Let's go. I want to get the hell out of here."

"Me too," Dillon whispers silently. "I personally think that going down this tunnel was a bad idea. I would really like to reach the surface ASAP, if we may." Pushing his way to the front, he starts to head down the tunnel. Matt and Isabel head after him, then John Wren, then Sera. I start to follow them, but Ethan grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't talk to Isabel. Or look at her either. Judging by the look that was on her face, she must be pretty pissed off at you. I wonder what she saw…" he said, his voice drifting off at the end.

"Me too," I said. "Me too."

The two of us start to run down the tunnel when we hear a loud shriek. We both stop dead in our tracks, looking around for the source of the strange sound. We hear running footsteps as the others come and join us. Ethan and Isabel look at each other, and then they simultaneously say, "We are so dead."

A long stretch of silence follows this notion, then Matt asks, "Why?"

Then we hear another loud shriek, this time it's closer than before. We all look at one another, and then we bolt down that tunnel, since the sound is coming from our only known exit.

"Oh man, I don't like this. I don't like this at all!" Dillon pants. But we still keep on running.

Then, we are met with a creature so dark, so uncontrollable, and so frightening, that I about faint.

Oh, crap. We are so screwed right now.


End file.
